


Caution

by braverose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, POV Second Person, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverose/pseuds/braverose
Summary: You don’t know to what extent Levi is obsessed with you until he shows his true colours.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve always writen sane levi and i wanted to try writing twisted levi sooo have this ( 〃▽〃) also i’ve never writen in second person or character/reader fics either so guess i’m practicing many things  
> disclaimer: i don’t own attack on titan  
> second disclaimer: i shouldn’t need to say it but i don’t condone this kind of behaviour in real life, stay safe!  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> lastly, kudos and comments are appreciated, hope you enjoy it!

You don’t know when it happened, but your superior officer has become obsessed with you. It isn’t a secret Captain Levi is in the fantasies of many people among the Survey Corps, but he never shows interest in anyone. Until he meets you. At first, you just pique his curiosity, but it becomes worse and worse as time passes by.

You aren’t very talkative, and you rather keep your thoughts to yourself, but apparently what pissed Levi off the most is that you’re so incredibly oblivious. Every single time Eren hugs you, he punishes him by making him clean literally anything. It also happens when any other male cadet gets too close to you, but you take your time to notice the reason behind their punishments is _you_.

If you’re honest with yourself, you _are_ attracted to Levi. He’s painfully handsome, charismatic and a great leader. He also doesn’t even bother to hide he has a soft spot for you, even if you aren’t aware of it at first. You start to realize his obsession once he almost breaks Jean’s jaw because he poorly attempts to flirt with you. It isn’t like you would flirt back, but still, Levi made sure every single cadet is aware of what would happen to them if they dare to lay a single hand on you.

Once you recognize what is going on with him, you uselessly try to tell him that he has no right to control your life or who you have contact with, but he pays no attention to your complaints. He just pets your head and says _I know what’s best for you_. Even if you want to protest, you really don’t want to know the consequences of standing against your superiors.

It was only when Eren blushes while talking to you when Levi starts to display more serious traits of his unhealthy obsession. Right now, he has just dragged you out inside the HQs after screaming at Eren for, supposedly, _trying to get inside your pants_.

He slams you against the wall, hurting your back a little, so you whine. “For what reason did you do that?” You try to complain.

“I thought I told you to stop going near him. Or any of them.” He hisses.

“We were just talking!” You notice Levi clenches his fists, and swallowing, you low your voice. “I already try to avoid him as you ordered me to do, Sir.” You talk softly, trying to ease his worries and prevent him from hitting you. “But I can’t ignore him when he talks to me.”

“Oh you can, and you will. Or something very bad might happen to him.”

“I’ll ignore him!” You instantly affirm. “Just don’t hurt anyone else. Please.”

He pets your head. “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

You swallow again before speaking. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why?” He mocked. “You’re such a reckless, oblivious brat. I shouldn’t be gentle at all with you.” You tense up. “But, since you’re behaving pretty well, I’ll be understanding and not beat the shit out of you before I fuck you.” You start trembling, and he scoffs at it. “Getting scared now? How cute. But I don’t plan on hurting you if you keep being a good girl. Will you?”

You immediately nod, but that isn’t enough for Levi. His hand goes to your throat, the hard grip he holds on it making you whine, though he doesn’t tighten the grip enough to cut your air. “When I ask a question, I expect you to answer it properly. Use your words.” He growls.

“S-sorry, Sir.” You manage to say, your voice barely audible. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

He lets your throat go and then strokes your hair. “See how easy things are when you behave?” Him switching from caring to violent makes your head spin. He takes you to his room carrying you bridal style, and you try so hard to stop shaking. The way he carries you is rather gentle to your surprise, and your nervousness eases a little, but you’re still scared.

Once inside his room, he closes the door and locks it, not wasting anymore time as he walks towards the bed. To your surprise, he puts you on the floor and sits on the bed. “Undress.” He commands.

You shake even more. No one has ever seen you naked in a sexual context, and you have many insecurities about your body. Levi starts to get impatient, his eyes narrowing. You quickly try to think of something so he doesn’t get mad. “S-sir.” You say shakily. “My body– uhm– I’ve never been naked in front of anyone. Not like this.”

You close your eyes, fearing he may hit you, but you only hear his heavy breathing followed by his raspy voice. “I gave you an order.” You clench your jaw, awaiting the punch. “But I’ll allow you to take your time.”

Slowly opening your eyes again, you nod, and decide not to push it further. You start by taking off your boots, followed by your jacket – which you fold and leave on the table near the bed. You know Levi is a neat person, so he may appreciate that gesture. You then pull your shirt off, and your hands go to unbutton your trousers, your eyes looking anywhere in the room but where Levi is.

“If you keep looking away, I’ll punish you.”

Your breath stops as you immediately look at Levi, struggling to keep your eyes fixed on him while you remove your trousers. Still, Levi isn’t rushing you. When your head processes what is happening, you’re only wearing your underwear, your face going red in embarrassment and you cross your arms in a useless attempt to cover your chest.

“Enough.” Levi then beckons you to come closer with a finger. “Sit on my lap.”

Out of fear – and surprisingly a bit of excitement – you obey, going to sit on his lap. His hands start trailing all over your body while his mouth goes to assault your neck, biting and sucking each time harder than the last one, clearly intending to leave a mark. In order to give himself more access to your neck, he grabs a fist full of your hair and pulls at it, throwing your head back as you moan out of pleasure.

Your body shivers when he unclasps your bra, throwing it on the floor without looking where, his hands going to cup your breasts as he teases one nipple after the other. The excited sounds you start making seem to please him, his mouth leaving your neck to kiss you. You don’t offer any resistance when his tongue forcefully makes its way inside your mouth, licking everything he could inside it in a possessive way.

It feels good to you. Levi’s actions were aggressive, but not enough to hurt you. _As long as you behave_. It’s the mixture between fear and excitement that makes you want him to keep going. It’s now when you notice the bulge in his pants pressing against you. You gasp out of surprise when he lifts you by your legs with the objective of leaving you on the bed.

He immediately hovers over you, giving you an unexpectedly soft kiss on your lips, and then starts trailing kisses downwards. Your body tenses up when he kisses between your legs, through your panties. When you notice he pulls at the waistband, you whine as you cover your face unconsciously, remembering just a few seconds later Levi doesn’t like when you hide your face from him. Since he isn’t doing anything, you look at him from between your fingers.

He’s gawking at you, and you can tell he isn’t pleased. “I told you to not hide from me.” He grabs your thighs with such force it makes you gasp in pain.

“I’m sorry.” You immediately say, using all of your willpower to move your hands away. “I won’t do it again. Please don’t hurt me.”

He breaths deeply, hesitating whether to punish you or not. “I’ll let this slip. Consider yourself to be lucky.” You nod, feeling a sudden relief. “If you want to put your hands somewhere, pull my hair.”

Levi then starts teasing you, his tongue sliding against the thin cloth, smirking the moment he notices you’re impossibly wetter. When he finally pulls down your panties, he doesn’t waste anymore time as he inserts two fingers inside you and starts moving them. You moan loudly and move your hand to his hair as he told you, grabbing it from its roots. “Good girl.” Levi praises you as he keeps fingering you, paying close attention to your sounds.

When you feel your orgasm approaching, Levi stops, moving his fingers away from you. You groan loudly in frustration, and it apparently shows in your face since Levi scoffs at it. “What’s with that face?” You turn your blushed face away, but Levi grabs it and makes you face him. “Don’t you dare.”

He takes off his belt, keeping it in his hand instead of throwing it away, his eyes going from it to you. You wonder if he’s going to hit you with it. The thought is mildly arousing, but at the same time it scares you. Your body starts shaking, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Levi.

“Are you afraid?” He asks in a sarcastic tone. “You should be.” Your breath hitches as your eyes widen. Though for your surprise, he strokes your hair and kisses your forehead. “You’re so innocent. I will use the belt, but not to hit you.” He then takes your wrists in one hand and puts them above your head. “Keep them there.” Next thing you know, your hands are tied together to the bedpost. “Is it too tight?”

You pull a bit. It’s not comfortable, but it doesn’t hurt either. “No. It’s okay.”

“Good.” Without warning, he rams into you, your throat making a choked sound at it. It’s painful at first, tears start streaming down your cheeks as a consequence as you bite the inside of your cheek. Levi’s hand goes to your face, gently drying your tears, and you notice he isn’t moving. When you look at him, his face shows the slightest hint of concern. He’s waiting for you to tell him when to start, you notice. You didn’t expect it, but you don’t complain.

“Captain.” Your say in a low voice. “Please move.”

He smirks. “You’re good at begging. I think I want to hear it more.” He buries his face into your neck, biting it again before locking his eyes with yours. “Use your words, what do you want me to do? And you better be clear.”

You whine. It’s too embarrassing for you to say, but if you keep your mouth shut, he’ll get angry. And that isn’t convenient for you. Swallowing loudly, you speak, knowing what he wants to hear – which is also what you want, you realize. “I want you to fuck me like you own me. Please.”

The way Levi’s pupils dilate makes it obvious that you did well. Immediately, he starts thrusting, and he isn’t being gentle at all. You start moaning compulsively, and he lets a pleasurable groan, as if he was responding to your sounds with his own ones. “I do own you.”

As he speaks, you notice his eyes narrow due to the pleasurable sensation his continuous thrusts were eliciting, and you buckle up your hips to meet the thrusts, making him groan out of pleasure again. He seems to like what you did since he started to get harder, one of his hands going to squeeze your throat in a grip which wasn’t strong enough to cut your air. It takes you by surprise, your throat making a choked sound while you try to adjust to the lack of air as you look at him.

His cold, fierce and glassy eyes are fixed on yours, mentally recording every single expression you make, and for some reason, Levi watching you as he forces you to be submissive turns you on to a whole other level. You pull at your wrists, wanting to use your hands, but don’t dare to open your mouth. You don’t have to, because Levi notices. “Use your words, brat.”

You make a huge effort to speak because of your restrained throat. “Captain, please untie my hands. I want to touch you. _Please_.” He shudders while letting a pleasurable gasp at your weak plea. The moment he unties you, you wrap your arms around his neck as your nails dig into his back. He obviously likes it rough, you think.

As you feel Levi raises your legs to put them around his waist in order to force himself even deeper, you instantly wrap them around it. The moment Levi hits your g-spot, you lose control of your sounds, not caring about how loud you were moaning anymore. He notices, aiming his thrusts in the same direction, his pleasure increasing as he sees you lose control while obsessively watching you.

“Levi…” You moan as loud as your half-restrained throat allowed you to.

His pupils dilate. “… Say it again.” He softens the grip on your throat.

“Levi.” You obey.

“Again.”

“Levi!”

With a grunt, his erratic thrusts get even faster. The combination of everything he’s doing to you throws you over the edge and your eyes close shut as you come hard, digging your nails into his back so hard you think it draws blood. Levi slows down but doesn’t stop, helping you ride your orgasm.

When you come back to reality, Levi retires his hand from your throat, allowing you to breathe properly again. When you open your eyes, he caresses your face with the back of his hand. “Beautiful.” You hear him whisper, making you blush even harder.

He chuckles at your reaction, and then proceeds to place his arms at both sides of your head. Knowing what he’s going to do, your hands go to his neck the moment he starts thrusting again, looking for his own release. The sensation Levi has inside you is greater now you’ve climaxed, and you notice because of the way his own sounds become deeper.

Taking advantage of the position of your hands, you push his head down so you can kiss him, a gesture which he responded by thrusting harder, finally reaching his own peak. He has the decency to pull back soon enough to not finish inside you, tainting one of your aching red thighs instead.

He keeps his eyes closed and mouth open until he’s breathing normally again, and then kisses your forehead before falling by your side on the bed. You don’t know what to say nor where to look, so you just wait for Levi to do something as you silently look at him.

“Brat.” He mutters softly. “You’ll be sleeping here tonight.”

You blink twice, thinking you shouldn’t be surprised. “Okay.” He then pulls you closer and you bury your face in his chest. “Uhm, Sir.”

“Hm?”

“Shouldn’t we change the sheets? They’re dirty.” So is your thigh, but you don’t need to mention it for him to understand.

He snorts. “First folding your clothes while taking them off and now wanting to change the dirty sheets. You sure want to please me.”

You close your eyes in embarrassment. “I-I just know you like to keep everything clean.”

He kisses your ear. “My cute little brat.”

At his words, you raise your head to look at him. His steely grey eyes tell you everything you need to know: You belong to him.


End file.
